Abandoned
by DarkBlade1995
Summary: Goku vanishes together with Shenron, leaving his loved ones behind. 10 Years later, Goku returns, but none of his family members wants to see him again, except for Pan. Will they be able to get his family to accept him again, or will Goku just let it be and leave forever? Rated M for eventual Romance/Lemon/Incest/Cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place immediately after Goku's departure with Shenron. I will also update my other story as soon as possible.**

Prologue

''And there he goes. It's been a year since he came back and surprising us that he came back as a child, and now he's leaving us again. But I don't understand why he had to go. Did he made some kind of pact with Shenron or something? And what about grandma? Did he not think of grandma's feelings? He's abandoning her again. Sometimes I wonder if he even has a brain.'' Pan sighed. ''I'm gonna miss him though. I wonder if he'll ever come back.''

''Pan? Pan?'' Gohan called her, breaking her out of her thoughts.

''Uh, yeah?''

''It's time to go home.''

''Okay.''

So, Gohan, Videl and Pan flew home. On the way, all Pan could think of was Goku. Videl noticed that she was in a bit of a trance. ''Pan, what's wrong? You look like you're totally spaced out.''

'Huh? Oh, uh, nothing's wrong. Really''

''You already miss him, don't you?''

''Uh? Yeah.'' Pan said with a sad tone in her voice. ''I just don't understand why he had to go. It doesn't make any sense. He returned barely a year ago, and now he's gone again.''

''I'm certain you're grandfather had his reasons. When I met your father, he was dead because he had to save the Earth. And when he left to train Uub, he only wanted to make sure that the Earth would be safe because he knew he wouldn't be around forever. So I doubt he would just leave for no good reason.''

''Yeah, you're probably right.'' Pan noticed that Gohan hasn't said a word during their trip home. ''Hey, dad, do you think grandpa will return?''

Gohan's face became a bit irritated for some reason. ''I doubt he'll return this time. We should just go on with our lives without him.'' Gohan said with a slighty annoyed voice.

Pan and Videl were a bit taken aback with Gohan's reaction. They turned their faces to each other to see each others confused look. They both decided to keep their mouth shut until they got home. A few minutes later, they were finally home.

''Home sweet home. I think I'm gonna rest for a bit. This day looked like it was a eternity.'' Pan said very tired.

''Um, Pan?''

''What is it, mom?''

''Did you also notice that your dad has been acting strange? I mean, just look at his face. It looks very... annoyed.'' Videl whispered in Pan's ear.

''Yeah, I have noticed it. When I asked him if grandpa will return, his reaction kinda shocked me.''

''Do you think it has something to do with your grandfather leaving again?''

''Maybe. We could always ask him.''

''I don't know. One thing I know is that you must leave him alone if he's ticked off.''

''Oh come on, mom. He always looked up to grandpa. Let's go and ask him what's wrong.''

''Wait, Pan.'' Videl tried to stop Pan, but she was too quick.

''Hey, dad.''

''What?'' Gohan said with a silent voice.

''Well, I noticed you are acting a bit different.''

''So?''

''So, I was wondering if it has something to do with grandpa leaving us again.''

''And what makes you think that?''

''You started acting like this after he left, so...'' Pan was cut off by Gohan.

''So what? I have every reason to be mad. He abandoned my mom again. There is only so much a person can take. That poor woman married a man who's barely been there for her. I'm surprised she took him back after all those times he left her.''

Pan was surprised by his sudden outburst. ''But... maybe he'll come back. Then everything will return to normal, right?''

''Like I care if he comes back. Even if he does come back, I don't want anything to do with him anymore.''

''H-How could you say that? He... He is your father.'' Pan said trying to defend her grandpa.

''Why are you defending him so much? He's been gone for most of your life too. You hardly know him. So why should you care?''

''Because... he's my grandpa.''

''And what's that got to do with anything? He's my father and I'm not defending him. The man has abandoned us time after time, so why should I care if he comes back?''

Pan didn't know what to say anymore. She just stayed silent for a few minutes.

''Instead of focusing of your ''grandpa'', you should be focusing on your schoolwork. So you might as well get a full night sleep, because you'll be studying hard starting tomorrow.''

''Gohan, aren't you a little harsh? She just went through a big fight against the Shadow Dragons.''

''I had to study too the next day I saved the world from Cell, and I didn't complain either.''

''Yeah, but... not everyone is like you. Just because you could study hard after saving the world, doesn't mean Pan can.''

''She's my daughter, after all. If I can do it, then so can she.''

''But.. Gohan...''

''No, mom, it's okay. I'll go to bed now. Goodnight.''

''Uhh, but...'' Videl sighed. ''Very well, Goodnight, Pan.''

Pan walked up to her room with her head bent down. She never would've thought that her father could turn against her grandpa like that. After she got in her room, she undressed herself, and grabbed some pyjama's. After putting her pyjama's on, she went to her bed. She almost fell asleep immediately, but before she did, she had one last thought. ''Grandpa, wherever you are, please, come back soon.''


	2. He's back

Chapter 1 He's back

10 Years later, Pan has become a grown woman, and has graduated from Orange Star High a year ago, Gohan and Videl are more or less the same, but Gohan still gets a bit pissed off if someone mentions Goku. Chichi has never been the same since Goku left so Goten stayed home to take care of her.

After all those years, Pan still hoped that Goku would return some day, but with each passing day, she began to wonder if her dad was right and that Goku would never return. But she never gave up hope. She thought, she knew, that Goku would return.

Pan was flying circles around Earth. ''Look, everything looks so peaceful now. If if weren't for grandpa, we'd all be dead.'' Pan sighed. ''I miss him. I really hope he comes back. If I could just have some sort of sign.'' Pan was just flying over West city, when she noticed a tall man with black spiky hair and with what seems to be a tail walking in the city. ''It... it can't be... Is... is that... grandpa?'' Pan flew into the city, searching for the man with black spiky hair and a tail. She kept searching in the whole town. not missing one corner. But it looked like he was gone. ''He is nowhere to be found.'' ''Was it just my imagination?'' Pan thought. ''I think I need to lie down for a while.'' Pan said as she flew back home.

As Pan flew back home, she was still thinking about that man she saw in West city. ''Was it truly just my imagination, or was grandpa really there? No, it has to be my imagination. If grandpa was still here, why would he not come back. It doesn't make any sense. Oh, good. I'm almost home. I really need a nap.''

As Pan opened the door, Videl noticed she wasn't looking good. ''Hey, Pan. Are you feeling okay? You don't look well.''

''No, I'm fine. I just need a little rest. That's all.''

''Well, okay then. Just go upstairs and sleep for a while, okay.''

''Okay, mom.''

Pan walked up to her room and she let herself fall on her bed. After a few minutes, she dozed off.

**(Dream)**

Pan was walking in the woods that resembled Mount Paozu. ''This looks like the place where grandpa said he grew up. But, what am I doing here?'' The place was a bit foggy so she couldn't see all that well. As she walked a bit further, she was a figure standing. It was hard to see so she couldn't see if it was a human or a animal. She kept walking further, and noticed that it was a human form. ''Who is there? Who are you?'' The figure started to walk towards her. Pan was standing in a position to fight. ''Tell me who you are!

''Don't worry, Pan. It's only me.''

Pan couldn't hear very well, but that voice did sound familiar to her. As the figure came closer, she noticed that he had something next to him that was moving. It looked like a tail. ''Wait, could it be?'' The fog started to clear up a bit. And Pan could that the figure with the familiar voice and a tail, also had black spiky hair. She had a idea of who it could be. ''Grandpa, is that you?'' The fog was cleared up completely and she could see him clear as day now. And there he was, the savior of the universe. Goku.

''Hey, Pan. Long time no see.''

''GRANDPA.'' Pan screamed as she ran towards him and hugged him like there's no tomorrow. ''I've missed you.'' Pan said crying.

''I've missed you too, Pan. It's really good to see you.''

''I knew you would come back. Everyone said you wouldn't, but I always knew you would.''

''What do you mean with come back?'' Goku asked a bit confused.

''Huh? You know, you left with Shenron as those years ago.''

''I never left.'' Goku said leaving Pan a bit confused. ''I've always been here and watching over you.''

''W-What?''

**(End of dream)**

Pan awoke from her dream, confused at what that dream was supposed to mean. ''What the hell was that all about? Grandpa never left? We all saw him leaving together with Shenron. How could he say he never left? Kinda weird though. Thinking I saw grandpa in West city and dreaming about him saying he never left not long after. Wait, does that mean that he's still around here somewhere? No. that couldn't be. If he was, we would've sensed his ki.'' Pan sighed. ''I shouldn't overthink it. It was just a dream..., right?'' It was just then that she sensed a massive amount of ki. ''That ki... it feels like...no way... There is only one person who could hold that much power. Which means that... grandpa has returned.'' Pan opened her window and flew directly towards the source of that ki. But it wasn't just Pan who sensed it.

''Master Roshi, can you feel that?'' Krillin asked a bit shocked.

''Of course. But it couldn't be... Goku... right?''

''It... it IS GOKU. I can't believe it. He's back.''

At Capsule corp.,

''Dad, can you feel that incredible power? Who is it?'' Trunks asked his father.

''Oh, I know exactly who that is. I could recognize that ki everywhere. So, Kakarot, you've returned at last.''

At Goku's house,

''Who is that? That power... it's unbelievable. No, it... it can't be him.''

''Goten, what's wrong?'' Chichi asked her second son.

''It's... it's dad. He's back.''

Back at Gohan's house,

''Hmph, so Pan was right all along.''

''Right about what, Gohan?'' Videl asked Gohan curiously.

''That dad would return.''

''Really? He's back? I gotta tell Pan.''

''No need to. She already sensed it and went to see him.''

Pan was nearing the source of the immense ki. ''Almost there.'' And there he was. Goku has indeed returned.

''I can't believe it. It is grandpa. GRANDPA!'' Pan screamed at the top of her lungs as she got closer and closer.

''Huh? Pan?''

''Grandpa. I've missed you so much.'' Pan said crying and hugging Goku.

''I've missed you too, Pan.''

''I knew you would come back some day''

''What do you mean, come back? I never left.''

''Wait what?'' Pan realized that Goku said the same thing in her dream. ''What do you mean you never left?''

''Just like I said. I never left. I have always been watching over you all.''

Pan was starting to feel a little scared right now. He is saying the exact same things he said in Pan's dreams. But what does that mean?


	3. I never left

Chapter 2 I never left

''Wait what?'' Pan realized that Goku said the same thing in her dream. ''What do you mean you never left?''

''Just like I said. I never left. I have always been watching over you all.''

Pan was starting to feel a little scared right now. He is saying the exact same things he said in Pan's dreams. But what does that mean? ''But we... we all saw you leave together with Shenron.''

''Yeah, but I never left the Earth. Come on, don't tell me you never sensed my ki.''

Pan had a confused face until she remembered something.

**(Flashback)**

One year earlier...

It was graduation day on OSH and Pan was just moments away of having her certificate in her hands.

''Finally, school is over. It seemed like forever.'' Pan thought to herself. She then turned her face to Gohan and Videl, both of them smiled proudly at her. Chichi, Goten and Mr Statan were also there, but she couldn't help but feel that someone was missing. ''Grandpa, I wish you were here. Everything seems so empty without you.'' Pan turned her face to the ground, looking sad. ''No, this is no time to be sad. I'm finally done with school. No more shitty homework to make, no more tests. I'm finally free from all this bullshit.'' Pan thought as she suddenly picked up a ki closeby. ''Who's ki was that? It appeared and then disappeared within seconds. It's was very powerful. It's not from my dad, he's standing on the other side. It felt very familiar though. But who could it be? Pan just shrugged it off after a few moments, but she was still wondering who it could've been.

**(End of flashback)**

''Wait a minute... One year ago, on my graduation. Where you... there?''

''Of course I was. You didn't really think I would miss one of the most important days of my granddaughters life, did you?'' Goku said with a grin on his face.

''So that power I felt appearing and disappearing in a few seconds, that was you?'' Goku nodded. ''But why didn't you just show yourself?''

''Because I know how much I've angered your father and your grandma. I thought that if I showed myself, they would've made a scene.''

''So you know that dad is still mad at you, huh?'' Pan said sadly.

''Yeah, but I hope that if I can explain it to them, that they'll cool off a bit.''

''Yeah. Hey, why did you leave with Shenron anyway?''

''Well, this might sound a bit crazy, but, apparently, I am the guardian of the Dragon Balls now. And I left with Shenron to make sure nobody uses them again.''

''...Okay..., but where are the Dragon Balls now?''

''I sorta fused with Shenron.''

''Fused? With Shenron?''

''That's right.''

''So does that mean that you can grant wishes, like Shenron did?''

''I don't know about that. All I know is that I became immortal.''

''So that means you will live forever, right? That way you can always protect the Earth if needed.''

''Yeah. But I think I should head to your grandma now and explain everything to her.''

''Okay then. I'll be heading back home. Good luck. You're gonna need it.'' Pan said with a thumbs up.

''Heheh. Thanks.'' Goku said as he used instant transmission to teleport himself.

''I can't believe he's finally back. Well, he never actually left, but still...'' Pan thought while flying back home. ''But why is my heart beating so fast? I didn't even fly hard on the way. My heart starting like crazy when I saw grandpa. But it's just grandpa, so why? It's probably cuz I was so excited to see grandpa again.''

Goku just teleported himself in front of his house, thinking the same thing as Pan. ''That's strange. My heart was beating very fast when Pan showed up. But why? Now that I think of it, my heart was always beating a bit faster when I saw her in the past years. Anyways, I got to explain everything to Chichi and just hope she forgives me.''

Goku opens the door and saw Chichi just turning around to see who it was. And her face couldn't be more surprised. ''G-Goku?''

''Hey Chichi, I'm back.''


	4. I'm leaving

Chapter 3 I'm leaving

Goku opens the door and saw Chichi just turning around to see who it was. And her face couldn't be more surprised. ''G-Goku?''

''Hey Chichi, I'm back.''

''What the hell are you doing here?'' Chichi shouted as her surprised face turned into a very angry one.

''What do you mean? I live here.''

''Then where were you all those years?''

''Chichi, if you just calm down for a bit, then I can explain.''

''Don't you tell me to calm down. Do you know how long you've been away? 10 Years, Goku. 10 Fucking years. And now you expect me to calm down because you're back? You must be out of your mind.''

''Chichi, I know all too well how long it has been since I left with Shenron, but if you just let me explain it,-'' Chichi cut Goku off before he could finish his sentence.

''Explain what? That you've left me again? For like the millionth time. No, Goku. I don't want to hear any more of your excuses. I have forgiven you many times in the past, but I can't do it this time. I've had enough of you. Just get the fuck out of my house. I don't want to see your face ever again.''

Those words hurt Goku's heart even more than his heart virus has ever done. And that's saying something. Goku didn't know what to say anymore. It was clear that Chichi had made up her mind and didn't want to see Goku ever again. Just then, Goten came downstairs.

''G-Goten.''

Goten has heard the entire conversation. ''Dad, it would be best if you'd just leave.''

Goku was feeling devastated. He already knew that Gohan turned against him, but now even Goten has. Goku just turned around, went outside and flew away, not having said one word.

Chichi buried herself in Goten's chest and started to cry. ''It's alright, mom. It'll be okay.'' Goten said wrapping his arms around her and trying to comfort her.

''Man, I really messed it up big time huh? Gohan has turned against me, Chichi and even Goten.'' Goku sighed. ''Then what's the point of me being here anyway? My whole family doesn't even want me near them. You know what? They don't want me here, so I will make sure that I won't be here anymore. I don't know where I will go to. But all I know is that I don't have a reason to be on Earth anymore. I do love this planet. I was raised here, and I've always protected it, but if my family doesn't want anything to do with me anymore, then what's the point in staying? So I'll leave, for good this time. I'll go to my old house in Mount Paozu to do some thinking of where to go to, and tomorrow morning, I'm gone.'' Goku thought while flying in the direction towards Grandpa Gohan's house.

Meanwhile, Pan, who was just flying home, noticed that Goku's ki was moving away from his home at a very high speed. ''Why is grandpa moving so fast all of a sudden? Did grandma kick him out? I better go check on him to see if he's alright.''

As Pan flew towards Goku's location, she noticed that his ki didn't feel right. ''His ki, it feels different somehow. I guess things didn't go well with grandma huh? But where is he going?''

Goku was just flying above Mount Paozu. ''Okay, I'm almost the- Oh, there it is. Man, I haven't even noticed how fast I was flying.'' Goku thought while landing in front of grandpa Gohan's house. ''Well, I'm here once again. All I can say is: ''Home sweet home.'' Hm? Someone's coming.''

''Huh, this is Mount Paozu. This is the place where he and his grandpa used to live.''

''Oh, it's Pan. Great, now I've gotta explain why I'm here and not with Chichi and Goten.''

''Hey, there he is. Hey grandpa.'' Pan said while landing. ''So how did it...?'' Pan noticed the expression on Goku's face and immediately knew that things didn't go well. ''So, she kicked you out, huh?''

Goku turned so that his back was facing Pan. ''Yes, she did. I tried to explain why I left, but she didn't want to listen. She said she doesn't want to see me ever again. Then Goten came downstairs and said that it would be best if I'd just leave. And so, here I am.''

''I'm sorry, grandpa.''

''Don't be, Pan. It's not your fault. I did this myself. And so I decided.''

''Decided what?''

''I'm gonna leave for good this time.''

''What? But you can't leave.''

''Why not? What's the point in staying here is my family doesn't want anything to do with me? Your father doesn't want to see me, your grandmother and your uncle. They've all turned against me.''

''But... I.. don't want you to leave.'' Goku then turned back to face Pan and saw her eyes welling up with tears.

''P-Pan. I...''

''Please, grandpa. I don't want you to leave. Please stay, for me. Promise me that you'll stay.'' Pan said finally letting her tears go.

Goku always had a weakness for Pan. He never could say no to her. Whatever she wanted, if her parents didn't give it to her, Goku did. And now he she stands before him, crying and asking him not to leave. How could he say no to her now? The answer is that he couldn't. He didn't had the heart for it.

Goku's depressed face turning into his regular cheery face. ''A-Alright Pan, I'll stay.''

''Really? Promise me. ''

''I promise you that I will stay, Pan.''

''Yeahhhh'' Pan yelled as she dashed towards Goku and hugged him.

''My heart starts to beat like crazy again. But only when Pan is near me. Why is that? Maybe Shenron knows. I'll ask him when Pan goes home. Huh? I can feel her heart beating too. What the hell is going on here.''

''Why is that my heart is beating so fast when I'm near grandpa? I don't get it. Wait a sec. I can feel his heart beating faster too. What's the meaning of this?''

''Um, Pan, shouldn't you go home now? Your parents must be worried about you.'' Goku said while his face is beginning to turn red.

''Uhhh, yeah, you're probably right.'' Pan said while letting go of Goku. ''I'll swing by tomorrow then. See ya.''

''Bye. See you tomorrow.''

''Okay, I must know why my heart beating like this again. And... is my face turning red? It is. But why. I noticed grandpa's heart beating alot faster too. But why? I don't understand any of this.'' Pan thought as she flew away.

''Okay, she's gone.'' Goku said while walking in grandpa Gohan's house. Goku went to sit in a meditation position and was concentrating very hard. ''Shenron... Shenron, are you there?''

''What is it, Goku?''

''Well, I want to ask you something.''

''It's about you and you granddaughter, Pan, am I correct?''

''Wait, but how did you...? N-never mind. So I guess you already know that my heart starts to beat faster when she's near me.''

''Yes, I do.''

''Is it possible that you can explain to me why that happens?''

''Hmmm. I don't know exactly what to tell you, but I know you two have a very special bond.''

''What? O-Of course we do. I mean, she's my granddaughter.''

''No, Goku, it goes further than that.''

''Further than...what? What do you mean?''

''That is something you must figure out yourself.''

''...Okay... I still don't understand it, but thanks anyways, Shenron.'' Goku opened his eyes again, confused at what Shenron told him. ''What did he mean with, it goes further than that? I don't understand it at all.''

Meanwhile, Pan has just returned home.

''Dad, can you please just talk to grandpa for a bit?''

''Why?''

''Because he just got back from visiting grandma, and she kicked him out.''

''So? What's that got to do with me?''

''Well, I just met him at his old place where he used to live with his grandpa, and he said that he was about to leave, but this time he wanted to leave forever.''

''_Wanted_ to leave huh? So you mean that he's going to stay now.''

''Uh, yeah, I persuaded him to stay. But he wanted to leave because none of you wanted to talk to him anymore.''

''But you just said he is going to stay here.''

''Yes, but...''

''Then I don't need to talk to him.''

''But, dad, he's feeling abandoned by you guys.''

''So what? How do you think your grandma has been feeling as those times he left her? If you ask me, he's getting what he deserves.''

''Dad, please, just talk to him.'' Pan asked him with puppy eyes.

''No, I won't. And you puppy eyes won't work on me. Nothing you say will make me talk to him.''

Pan knew it was time for desperate measures. ''If you won't talk to grandpa, then I'll pack my things and leave this place.''

''What?'' Gohan looked up to see that Pan already ran upstairs to her room. She began to grab things like clothes and such. Gohan just came upstairs to see her grabbing her things. ''Pan, stop this.''

''No, not unless you're going to talk to grandpa.''

''No, I can't.''

''Can't? Or won't?'' Pan said as she grabbed her bag and started to pack her things.''

''No, Pan, I won't let you go.'' Gohan said as he grabbed her wrist.

''Let me go, dad.''

''As long as you live in my house, you will do as I say.''

While Pan tried to break loose, Gohan started to tighten his grip, and Pan fired a ki blast right in his stomach, causing him to fall against the wall. Pan quickly grabbed the last of her stuff, opened her window and flew away. Videl just came home and heard a noise coming from Pan's room so she ran upstairs to see Gohan sitting with his back against the wall. ''Gohan, what happened?''

''Pan, she... she wanted me to talk to dad and I said no. After a while of argueing, she threatend to leave this house if I didn't. And so she ran to her room and packed her stuff. i tried to stop her, but she threw a ki blast at me and she left.'' Gohan said while trying to stand up.

''Nice going, Gohan. Now our daughter's gone. All because you couldn't have a 5 minute conversation with your father. Is that so hard?''

''You don't understand. He has hurt my mother too many times, that's why I don't want anything to do with him. And now he's tearing our family apart.''

''No, YOU are tearing us apart. All our daughter asked you to do is to talk with your dad for a while. And because your father made some mistakes in the past, you can't even hear his name without getting angry. And because you can't even talk to him for a little while, our daughter has left us. Are you happy now?''

''Don't worry. She'll probably go to dad. And she is not a little kid anymore, she can take care of herself.'' Gohan said while walking downstairs.

''Yeah, but...'' Videl sighed.

''I think I'll just go to grandpa. But his place is so small, I wonder if there is enough space there. But then again, he used to live there with his grandpa, so I guess it'll be okay.'' Pan thought as she was flying towards grandpa Gohan's house.

''So, what to do now? I guess I'll go fishing. I'm starving. Huh, someone's coming this way. Pan? I thought she said she would come tomorrow.''

''Oh hey grandpa.'' Pan said as she was landing in front of Goku.

Goku noticed she carried a bag full of stuff. ''Pan, I thought you said you would visit me tomorrow. And why are you carrying that bag with you?''

''Well...''


	5. I can't be

Chapter 4 I can't be...

Goku noticed she carried a bag full of stuff. ''Pan, I thought you said you would visit me tomorrow. And why are you carrying that bag with you?''

''Well, uh, you see... Can we go inside?''

''Yeah, sure.'' So Goku and Pan went inside grandpa Gohan's house and went to sit on the floor. ''So what happened?'' Goku asked her. For some reason Pan started to feel a bit nervous, but she couldn't figure out why.

So Pan started to explained everything what happened back home. She told Goku that she asked her father to just talk to him for a while and that Gohan just wouldn't give in. So she threatend to leave home. Goku was a bit surprised at her actions, especially when she said that Gohan grabbed her wrist and she fired a ki blast at him. It wasn't something he'd expect from Pan. ''And then I flew here. That's pretty much everything.''

''Pan, you should go back and apologize for your actions.''

''Why?''

''Because he is your dad and... you fired a ki blast at him. He could've been hurt.''

''Well, if he just gave in and had a talk with you like I asked him to, then none of this would've happened.''

''But Pan, you must understand how your dad feels. I've left them for too many times. Ummm... 5 times to be exact. 2 Out of the 5 times I was dead, the other times I was gone because I was training. So it's only natural that they felt like training was more important to me. So I can't blame them for not wanting to talk to me anymore.''

''But still... you're his dad. He can't be mad at you forever.''

''Don't worry about it. The damage is already done. But you should go back now and make it up with your father.''

''No, uhh... no, I mean, not yet. But I will eventually. I just think I'm not ready to face him now.''

''Fine then. But promise me that you will go back and apologize in a few days.''

''Alright, grandpa. I promise.'' Pan sighed. ''I just wished he could sort things out with you.''

''I know you do, Pan. But it's just the way it is now. I can't change it. But because your father doesn't want to talk to me, doesn't give you a reason to just blast him or something.''

''Yeah, I hope he's alright.''

''He'll probably be fine.'' Goku looked at the bag Pan carried with her. ''So, I guess you don't have a place to stay now, right?''

''Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you if-'' Pan wanted to finish her question but she got cut off by Goku.

''You can stay here if you want to.''

''Huh? But how did you know th-'' She got cut off by Goku again.

''I don't know. I just had a feeling.''

''What's going on here? First grandpa shows up in my dream and tells me he never left. Then he shows up for real and tells me the exact same things he said to me in my dream, and now it looks like he can read my mind. Although me showing up here with a bag full of stuff is a bit obvious but still...'' Pan thought as she put up a confused look.

''Right. I'll go and... I was about to do something before you showed up, but I forgot.'' Goku said with a sheepish grin. Luckily for him, his stomach didn't forget what he was planning to do. ''Oh yeah, I wanted to go fishing. Wanna join me?''

''I think I'll stay here. I'm not really in the mood for fishing right now.''

''I understand. I'll be back soon.'' Goku said while running outside.

''He's gone now. This gives me some time to think about some things. For starters, why do I feel all nervous around grandpa and why is my heart beating like crazy? It doesn't make any sense. He's just my grandpa. And my face started turning red before I went back home. I know that these symptoms appear when you're in lo... No... No... no, it can't be... I can't be... How... it's impossible... No, that can't be it, right?''

''Why am I all sweaty? I've been flying for only a minute and I'm not even flying fast. But I was already a bit sweaty when I talked to Pan. But why? And my face is all red. I don't understand this stuff. Maybe I should ask her when I get back.'' Goku thought while searching for a river to fish.

''No, no, no. That can't be it. He's my grandfather. I can't have... No, it can't be. There has to be another explanation. It's probably because I haven't seen him for a long time. Yeah, that's gotta be it... right?... No, that has to be it. It has to be.''

A few moments later, Goku found a river to fish in. ''Alright, I caught a big one. I do hope this is enough for me and Pan. Since we're both Saiyan, we both have a amazing appetite.'' Goku thought while putting up his usual Son-grin. Goku the dried himself off using his ki, got dressed and went back home.

''It has to be that, right? I mean, I can't be in...'' Pan's thoughts were interruped when Goku returned. ''Wow, that was fast. You're already back. And you caught a very big fish, haven't you?''

''Yep. Sure did. Now, let's cook this baby.''

While Goku was cooking the fish, Pan was assembling her thoughts. And she didn't even notice it, but she was staring at Goku the whole time. Goku, however, did notice it.

''Is there something wrong, Pan?''

''Uh, no, nothing's wrong.'' Pan said very quickly.

Goku just turned around and continued cooking his fish. After a few minutes, Goku and Pan could finally dig in. But there was something wrong. They weren't eating like Saiyans. In fact, even a normal human ate faster than them. They both noticed how slow they were eating and to avoid any suspicion, they began to eat a bit faster, but still not nearly as fast as their normal Saiyan eating habits.

After dinner, Goku and Pan were talking about their adventures through space in search for the Black Star Dragon Balls, how Goku became a SSJ4, the fight between Goku and Bebi, Super 17, and the battles with the Shadow Dragons. Time started to fly by and soon, it was already nighttime.

''I guess it's already time to go to bed huh? Damn, time seems to fly by huh?'' Goku said a bit sleepy.

''Yeah, I guess.''

''There is only one problem.''

''And that is?''

''I only have one bed.''

''Oh, that's fine. I'll sleep on the floor then.''

''No, no. I'll sleep on the floor. You sleep on the bed.''

''Are you sure, grandpa? I don't mind sleeping on the floor.''

''No, you're a guest here. So you get the bed.''

''Well, if you insist, then I accept.''

After a few minutes, Goku and Pan grabbed their sheets and pillows. After everything was set, Pan went to the living room to undress herself and put some pyjama's on, while Goku undressed himself until he only had his boxers on. Pan just got in and saw Goku's very well toned and muscled body, causing her to blush. ''Oh, why am I blushing? This is not normal.'' She then noticed that 2 people can sleep on that bed Goku was referring to. ''Uh, grandpa. This bed is big enough for the two of us.''

''Yes, I know, but I thought it would be kinda weird if we slept in the same bed.''

''Oh, yeah, you're right, that would be kinda weird.'' The truth was that she wanted to sleep next to Goku, but she couldn't flat out say that she wanted her own grandfather to sleep next to her. ''Stop thinking like that Pan. It's wrong.''

''Are you sure everything's okay, Pan. You seem a bit off today.''

''Everything's fine.'' Pan said a bit nervous.

''Well, alright then. Goodnight, Pan.'' Goku said while getting under his sheets.

''Goodnight, grandpa.'' Pan said back while getting under her sheets on the bed.

Goku fell asleep very quickly, but Pan had too many thoughts running through her mind.

2 Hours later, Pan still couldn't sleep.

''I can't believe grandpa could be asleep so fast. I guess he must be very tired of all that has happened today. Poor grandpa. I can't believe that dad doesn't want to sort things out with him.'' Pan turned over to see his sleeping face. ''Look at that sleeping face. So peaceful and beautiful and handsome... Wait, what did I just say? No, I can't think about my grandfather in that manner. It's wrong. But, why? Why does it feel so right? It doesn't make any sense.'' Pan just kept staring at Goku's face for a while. ''I guess... it's true then, isn't it. I thought it was impossible, but it seems like it's true after all.''

''I'm in love with you... Son Goku.''


	6. Something so wrong, yet so right

Chapter 5 Something so wrong, yet so right

The next day,

Goku just woke up and stretched his arms. ''Boy, I've slept for a long time, haven't I?'' Goku looked up to see that Pan wasn't in bed anymore. Goku put on his gi and went to the living room. Pan was already sitting there, drifted away in her thoughts.

''I can't believe I'm in love with my own grandfather. Am I wrong for feeling like this? And does he maybe,... feel the same way? No, what the fuck am I thinking? Of course he doesn't feel the same way. I'm his granddaughter. There's no way he could feel the same way... right? No, stop thinking like that. It's wrong.''

''Pan.'' Goku called her breaking her out of her thoughts.

''Uh... yeah?''

''You were totally spacing out. Is everything alright?''

''Uh.. yeah. I'm fine.''

''Well, alright then. I'm gonna swim for a bit. Care to join me?''

''Uh, no, I'll just stay here.''

''Are you sure? The water feels very nice.''

''Yes. I'm sure.''

''Then what are you going to do while I'm gone?''

''I don't know. I'll think of something.''

''Okay.'' Goku said a bit confused. ''Don't worry. I'll be back soon.'' Goku said while running outside.

''Okay.'' ''Great, now he knows that something is wrong with me. What am I going to do? How am I going to tell him? Wait, I can't tell him. He's probably going to think that I'm sick in the head or something.'' Pan sighed. ''Why did I have to fall in love with him? Out of all people. Why did it had to be my grandfather?''

''I wonder what's up with Pan. She has been acting a bit strange lately. But I haven't been acting like usual either. What's wrong with us? I still don't understand what Shenron meant.

''''No, Goku, it goes further than that.''

''Further than...what? What do you mean?''

''That is something you must figure out yourself.''

''But what? What do I have to figure out? Couldn't he at least give me a hint? This is all so confusing.'' Goku thought while swimming. ''I think I should try to talk to her when I get back.''

When Goku got back, he tried to start a conversation with Pan, but she kept avoiding him all time. A few hours passed. It was already time for dinner and still, Pan didn't say one word to Goku. After dinner, Goku had enough.

''Pan, what's wrong? Why are you avoiding me?'' Pan still hasn't said a word. ''Did I do something wrong?''

After a few moments, Pan finally spoke. ''No, you did nothing wrong. There is something wrong with me.''

''Then what is it? You know you can talk to me about everything.''

''I know, but... this is something you don't want to know, or anyone else for that matter.''

''Come on, Pan. If you just tell me, then we can sort things out together.''

''No, I won't.'' Pan snapped. ''Leave me alone.''

''...Pan... Please just tell me.''

''You want to know what's been bugging me? Fine then, I'll tell you. But I guarantee you, you won't like it.''

Goku went to sit next to Pan. ''Just tell me everything, okay.''

''Okay, grandpa.'' Pan took a deep breath. ''It has something to do with you and me. Everytime when I'm near you, I can feel my heart beating like crazy. Sometimes I was beginning to feel nervous, and my face started to heat up. So I've been thinking of why these things happened to me when I'm near you. I came up with some possible explanations, and it seems that I have found the right one.''

''Okay, and what may that be?''

''I'm... I'm... I'm in...'' ''Okay Pan, just calm down. You've come so far now. Just say it.''Pan said mentally to herself. ''I'm in... love... with you.''

Goku couldn't believe his ears. Pan, his granddaughter, was in love with him. Goku didn't know what to say. He just had a shocked expression on his face. It was dead silent for a few minutes, until Goku spoke again.

''Pan, are... are you sure?''

''Yes, grandpa. I am.''

''B...But... I'm your grandpa... You... you can't be in love... with me. It's wrong.''

''I know it's wrong, but I can't help it. It's just the way I feel about you.''

''I don't know... what to say... I... I need some time alone.'' Goku said while opening the door to go outside.

''Great, now I scared him off. I should've known something like this would happen. I need to lie down for a while.'' Pan thought while walking to the bedroom.

''I... I can't believe this... How could Pan be in love with me? I'm her grandpa. It doesn't make any sense. How could this happen? This is all so messed up. But what do I do? I can't tell her to just change her feelings. Oh man, why me?'' Goku thought while walking further and further away from grandpa Gohan's house. Then something popped in Goku's mind. ''Wait, what did she say? Something about when she's near me, her heart starts beating like crazy, and that she feels nervous and that her face would turn red. But I was also experiencing these things when I'm around here. Does that mean that...? No, no, no, NO! I can't be in love with her. She's my granddaughter. I could never have such feelings towards her... right? No, I can't. It's impossible. This is crazy. But... Shenron did say that Pan and I had a special connection. But, did he mean something like this... love? Am I really in love with Pan?'' Goku just stood still for a couple of minutes, motionless. Until... ''I... I am... I am in love with Pan.'' Goku immediately used his instant transmission to teleport himself back home.

''This has to be the worst week of my life. I had a fight with my father, and now I pushed away the one man I love. Things couldn't get any worse.'' Goku then appeared before her eyes, causing her to startle. ''Woah, grandpa. You need to be careful with that instant transmission. You're gonna give people a heart attack.'' Pan suddenly noticed the look in Goku's eyes. It was very different from his usual look. But it didn't seem to scare Pan. She did felt a bit worried though. ''Grandpa, is there something wrong?'' Goku said nothing. He placed both of his hands on Pan's cheeks. ''Grandpa, what's wro-'' Goku pressed his lips onto Pan's. Pan was shocked to say the least. But mere seconds later, she wrapped her arms around Goku's neck to tighten the kiss. The kiss grew to be a very passionate one. What seemed like hours, only lasted a few minutes, and they broke apart, gasping for air. ''Grandpa, but I thought-'' Pan got cut off by Goku before she could finish her sentence.

''Pan, I love you too. I didn't realize it before, but I do now.''

''Really, grandpa? I... don't know what to say... I'm so happy.'' Pan said while her eyes were welling up with tears of happiness. ''But I thought you said that this is wrong.''

''It is wrong. But I don't care. As long as you'll stay with me forever. And you can quit calling me grandpa now. Just call me Goku.''

''Uhm, okay, uhhh, Goku. But tell me something, gra- Uhhh, I mean, Goku.''

''Hmm? What is it?''

''How can it be, that something so wrong, can feel so right?''

''I don't know, but I all know is that I want to be with you.''


	7. You will be mine

Chapter 7 You will be mine

It has been a few weeks since Goku and Pan confessed their love for each other. Everything has been going great for them lately. Pan did apologize for her behavior towards Gohan since she promised Goku. Gohan asked her if she would move back in. Pan said she didn't want to. Gohan asked her why, and Pan just simply answered that she had her reasons. Although Goku and Pan have been dating for a few weeks now, Goku still went to sleep on the floor every night. Apparantly, Goku still thought it was a bit weird. And Pan hoped every night, that Goku would change his mind and just sleep next to her. She didn't know what to do to get him to sleep next to her.

''What would I have to do or what would have to happen that he would just sleep next to me? We have been dating for a couple of weeks now, so why doesn't he want to sleep next to me? Maybe I just need to give him a little bit more time. He was married to grandma so long. Sleeping with a other woman must feel weird.'' Pan thought while watching Goku sleep. ''Look at that sleeping face. So cute. I wonder what he is dreaming about.''

''...Pan...'' Goku said softly in his sleep.

''He's dreaming about me? I should've known.''

Goku's face suddenly turned a bit uneasy. ''Pan. No, stay away from him.''

''What?''

''No, Pan. Don't you dare hurt her. NOOOO.'' Goku screamed as he awoke.

''Wha-. Goku, what's wrong?''

''Oh, I, I just had a bad dream, that's all.''

''Was it about me?''

''Yeah... and... and Trunks.''

''Trunks?''

''Yeah, he wanted to do something bad to you. I tried to stop him, but...''

''Oh come on, Goku. You know Trunks would never try to hurt me.''

''I sure hope so. He acted a bit weird though. I... I can't really explain it.''

''It was just a bad dream. No, let's go back to sleep.''

''Alright.'' Goku said as he put his head back on his pillow.

''That's strange. Why would he dream about me and Trunks? And why would Trunks do anything to hurt me?'' Pan thought wondering what that dream could mean.

''I know it was just a dream, but I have just have a bad feeling. But Pan's right. I doubt Trunks would do anything bad to her. ...Still...''

The next morning,

Pan yawned while strechting her arms. ''I still feel a bit tired.'' Pan looked over to see if Goku was still asleep. ''So you're awake, huh?''

''I actually haven't slept since I had that bad dream.''

''Really, Goku? I have already told you, Trunks wouldn't do anything to hurt me.''

''I know, but... I have this feeling... a bad feeling.''

''Whatever. I was thinking I could go shopping today. Do you want to come with me?''

''Shopping? No way. I have bad memories of shopping with your grandmother. So no shopping for me.''

''Suit yourself.''

Half an hour passed and Pan made herself ready to go. ''Are you sure you don't want to come with me?''

''Yes, I'm very sure.''

''I will be out for a long time.''

''Oh that's fine. I'll go fishing and maybe train some afterwards.''

''Well, alrighty then. I'll see you in a few hours.'' Pan said while flying towards West City.

''Bye.'' Goku said while waving. Suddenly he felt something weird. ''What is this strange feeling? It feels like something's gonna happen to Pan. Should I go after her?... No, she can take care of herself. I shouldn't worry so much. Now, I'm going fishing and I plan to get a really big one this time.''

After flying for a few minutes, Pan arrived at West City. ''Now, what store do I want to go in first?'' Just barely a minute later, Pan saw Bra. ''Hey, Bra.''

''Huh? Oh, Pan. Long time no see.''

''So, how's everything going?''

''I'm doing fine.''

''That's great.'' Bra was staring at her face for a while. ''Is there something on my face?''

''You have a boyfriend, don't you?''

''Uh, uhhh, n-no... I-I don't.'' Pan said nervously.

''Liar. You can't fool me, Pan. I know you alot longer than today.''

''Okay, you got me. I do have a boyfriend.''

''That's great. So what's his name?''

''I-I can't tell you that.''

''Why not?''

''Because... I just can't, okay.''

''Could you at least tell me what he looks like?''

''I can't do that either.''

''Why not? Is there something wrong with him or something?

''No, nothing's wrong with him.''

''Then why can't you tell me what he looks like?

''Can you stop asking questions? I don't ask you everything if you have a boyfriend.''

''Okay, okay, I'll stop.''

''Good. I see you have been shopping a bit.''

''Yes, I have. You can tag along if you want.''

''Okay then.''

After 3 hours of shopping, Bra was ready to go home. ''I think I'm done for now. And you? Are you done?''

''I think I will be going to those stores over there first. Then I'll head back home.''

''Okay then. We should do this more often.''

''You're right. We should.''

''Well, I have to go now, before my dad starts yelling at me again.''

''Okay. Well, see you later, Bra.''

''Bye, Pan.'' Bra said while waving Pan goodbye.

''Alright, just a few more stores and then I'll go back. I'm just wondering where I'll leave all this stuff. Oh well, I'll figure it out when I get back.''

20 Minutes passed, and Pan was finally done with shopping. ''Whew, I guess that's enough for today. Time to go home.'' Pan was wondering if she could fly with all the stuff she's bought without letting anything fall. It was then that she saw Trunks walking. ''Hey, Trunks. Trunks.''

''Huh? Pan?''

''Hey, Trunks, how are you doing?''

''Fine, I guess. I've been busy with running Capsule Corp. lately. How are you?''

''I'm doing great. But uhhh, I want to ask you something. Could you carry a few bags while we fly home? I don't think I can carry all this on my own, and I don't want anything to fall out of the bags.''

''Uhh, sure.'' Trunks took a few bags and flew after Pan.

''Okay, then let's go.'' Pan said while she started to fly towards Grandpa Gohan's house.

''Uh, Pan, your home is that way, right?'' Trunks asked a bit confused.

''Not anymore. I live on Mount Paozu now.''

''Mount Paozu? Why do you live there?''

''I moved in with grandpa.''

''Goku? Why is Goku living there and not at home with Chichi and Goten?''

''A lot has happened. I'll tell you on the way. Now come on.''

So Pan started to explain why Goku went back to his old house where he used to live with his grandpa, Gohan, and she also explained why Pan moved in with him.

''Wow, so they don't even want to see him anymore? Not even Goten?''

''Nobody. Grandma doesn't, my dad doesn't, uncle Goten doesn't. That's why grandpa wanted to leave forever. I was the one who convinced him too stay.''

''Okay. Say, how much further is Mount Paozu?''

''Just a few more minutes.''

''Okay, Trunks, you got to tell her now.'' Trunks said mentally to himself. ''If you really want to be with her, now's your chance.''

''Um, Pan. I want to talk to you about something. Can we find a place to just sit and talk for a bit?''

''Uhhhh, sure.'' Pan was looking for a nice spot to talk. ''What about over there? There's also a park bench over there''

''Yeah, that's perfect. Let's go.'' So Trunks and Pan flew over to the bench, they dropped the bags and went to sit on the bench.

''So, what did you want to talk about?''

''I... I...'' ''Come on, Trunks, you have to say it now.'' Trunks took a deep breath. ''I wanted to talk about... us.''

''Us?''

''Yeah. Look, we've been through a lot and had many battles together, and I... I...'' Come on, Trunks, just say it. Say it.'' ''I think... no, I know... that... I'm in love with you, Pan.''

Pan was shocked. Trunks just confessed his love for Pan. ''I... I... I don't know what to say...''

''Please say you love me back, please.'' Trunks said as he grabbed Pan's hand.

Pan had some kind of crush on Trunks in the past. But that was just some silly crush. Not real love. Maybe if he confessed it earlier, she could have responded to it. But the crush, it was gone. She didn't have any romantic feelings towards Trunks. ''I'm sorry, Trunks, but I... I don't love you back.'' Pan said as she pulled back her hand.

''Pan, what do you...?'' Trunks asked with a disapointed expression.

''I'm... I'm in love with someone else.''

''Who is it?'' Trunks asked with rage in his voice.

Pan startled a bit at his reaction. ''Why should I tell you?''

''I have to know who it is, so that I can punish him for taking you. It's Uub, right? I knew it. That motherfucker. I'll kill him.''

''First, Uub is not my boyfriend, and second, I can go out with whoever I want.''

''No, you should be mine. Mine girlfriend.''

''Trunks, you're scaring me. You're acting very weird today.'' ''Wait a second. Goku had a dream last night, about Trunks acting weird and trying to hurt me. But... I... I have to go.'' ''I think I'll be going home now.'' Pan said while shaking a bit.

''Oh no, you don't. You're not going anywhere.'' Trunks said as he pushed Pan on the ground. ''I will make you mine.''

''Trunks, get off me. What's wrong with you?'' Pan was trying to get Trunks off of her, but he was too strong, so she fired a ki blast at him, causing him to fall backwards. Pan tried to fly as fast as she could, but Trunks recovered from the blast and flew after her and quickly gained on her. He pulled on Pan's arm and flew back to the ground.

''Trunks, what are you...?''

Trunks pushed Pan again so he was on top of her. ''Don't worry. After this, you're mine. Forever.''

Pan was struggling to break free, but to no avail. Trunks was just too strong for her. ''No, I don't want to be yours. Let me go.''

''SHUT UP, YOU BITCH.'' Trunks slapped her accros the face. Trunks was beginning to undress her, violently grabbing her breasts, and he began to loosen his belt and dropped his pants.

''Trunks, please, don't do this.'' Pan pleaded while the tears where welling up in her eyes.

Trunks placed one hand on Pan's mouth to keep her quiet. ''I told you to shut up. Now, just try to enjoy it.'' Trunks said as he tore Pan's pants and her panties apart, leaving her vagina completely exposed. Pan couldn't hold back the tears anyone. While she let the tears flow, her ki spiked a bit.

''Hmm? That's Pan's ki. But I can feel someone else. Is that... That's Trunks. But Pan, her ki, it feels so, so different. I better go and see what's up.'' Goku said as he used Instant Transmission.

''Somebody, save me.'' Was all Pan could think of. Trunks pulled down his boxers and grabbed his penis. As he was about to put it in, Goku just appeared in the nick of time.

''PAN!'' Goku was shocked to see Trunks on top of her, both of them almost completely naked, with his left hand on Pan's mouth to keep her quiet while he held his penis in his other hand. Goku immediately knew what Trunks was trying to do to Pan, and he went on a rampage. ''Trunks, why you SON OF A BITCH.'' Goku punched him so hard in the face, causing him to fly backwards. Trunks tried to stand up, but felt a immense pain in his jaw. Apparently Goku punched him so hard, that he completely shattered Trunk's jaw. Goku teleported above Trunks and punched him multiple times in the ribs, breaking them in the process. Goku then grabbed Trunk's neck. ''You asshole. You tried to rape my Pan. I should kill you right now.'' Trunks just had enough power to open up his eyes and what he saw, scared the hell out of him. Goku's eyes were so full of rage. They were nothing like his usual eyes. He was afraid that Goku would actually kill him here and now.

''GOKU STOP IT.'' Pan yelled. ''You've tortured him enough. Let him go.''

''Why should I let him go? After what he tried to do with you. He should pay.''

''Just let him go, for me.''

Goku was hesitating a bit. He wants to kill Trunks so bad right now, but Goku eventually let him go. ''You got lucky this time, but I swear, if you ever, ever try something like this again, I will come back, and finish you off, and no one will be able to stop me. Not your father, not your mother, no one. You hear me?''

Trunks never saw this side of Goku, so dark and unforgiving. Trunks wanted to respond but whenever he tried to talk, his jaw would cause him too much pain. Goku knew this and took is as a yes and walked to Pan. He carried her and flew back to grandpa Gohan's house. On the way, all Pan could do was cry. ''I can't believe Trunks was actually willing to rape me. I... just... I just can't believe it. After all we've been through.''

''Shhhh, Pan, it's alright. You were lucky I was able to sense your ki, or else...'' Pan noticed Goku's face getting angry again.

''I... I...'' Pan kissed Goku on the lips. Goku stopped flying to deepen the kiss a bit. It grew to be a very passionate one as it continued. After a minute, they broke apart. ''Thank you, Goku. I don't know what I'd do if Trunks r-r-raped me.''

''You don't have to worry about that anymore. I'm sure he won't try something like that again. And if he does, I'll pay him a visit and end him.''

After a few minutes of flying, they finally arrived at grandpa Gohan's house. Pan immediately grabbed a pair of panties and a pants.

The rest of the day turned to be silent one. Pan was still very shocked about what happened. Goku couldn't blame her. It had to be a traumatizing experience for Pan.

It was already time to go to bed. And as usual, Goku went to sleep on the floor. Both of them had trouble trying to get to sleep, but Goku was the first one to doze off. Pan was reviewing everything that happened today, and she was wondering what would've happened if Goku didn't show up in time. She started crying again. ''Trunks, how could you? After all we've been through.'' Goku woke up hearing Pan cry. He didn't like it when she was crying. He knew he had to do something to make her feel better.

Suddenly, Pan felt a arm wrap around her. ''G-Goku?''

''I... I don't like it when you cry, so I knew I had to do something.''

Pan felt so happy. Finally Goku would sleep next to her. She grabbed Goku's hand and held him tightly.

''Don't worry, Pan. I won't let anything happen to you.''

Pan wiped away her tears. She felt so safe with Goku's arm around her. She just wanted to lay like this forever.


	8. The best night of our lives

Chapter 8 Best night of our lives

It has been a week since Trunks tried to rape Pan. While she also wanted to know why he tried to do it, she is too scared of him. What if he tries it again and succeeds this time? Sure, if Goku found out he would kill him, but would that even matter? He still had his way with her. But Pan didn't want to be alone anymore. If Goku went fishing, she went with him. The reason why is that Pan already told Trunks where she was living right now. Last time was just luck that Goku saved her. Goku felt bad for Pan. He stopped Trunks from raping Pan, but if he teleported just 5 seconds later he would be too late. He also had a bad feeling when Pan left to go shopping, but he didn't know that something like this could happen to her. Goku noticed how all this looked like it was beginning to control Pan's life. Just thinking about it made Goku angry. Trunks would've been dead if Pan didn't stop him.

''Good morning, Pan.'' Goku gave her a kiss on the cheek.

''Good morning, Goku.''

Goku noticed on Pan's face that she was thinking about what happened last week. Or rather, what was about to happen. ''Pan, you need to stop thinking about it. You're letting it control your life that way.''

''I know, but I... I just keep thinking about... what if he comes back when you're not around? Nobody can save me then. Last time was just luck.''

''Well, then it's time we do something about that, right?''

''You're not going to kill him, right?''

''No. But if you want me to, I could do it right now.''

''No, no, no. But what do you mean with we have to do something about that?''

''Well, I can't be on two places at the same time, so I am not able to save you all the time. And it is possible that Trunks will come back. So, our only option is to make you stronger. So, how about I train you?''

''Train me?''

''Yeah, and the first thing we need to do is to make you a Super Saiyan.''

''A-A Super Saiyan? Do... do you really think I could become one?''

''Of course. You're my granddaughter after all. And your father became a Super Saiyan when he was 9 years old.''

''I don't know. I just don't think I'm strong enough.''

''Nonsense. You are much stronger than me when I first became a Super Saiyan.''

''I don't know.'' Pan turned her face to the ground.

''Look, Pan. You can sit here and let it control your life, or you can stand up and do something about it. You just gotta believe in yourself, okay.'' Goku said softly. Pan turned her face back to Goku. ''So, what do you say?''

''You're right, Goku. I'll do it. I will become a Super Saiyan.'' Pan said with determination in her voice.

''That's the spirit. And maybe, while we're at it, you can even become a Super Saiyan 2.''

''Really? That would be great. But how do I become a Super Saiyan?''

''I know that I became a Super Saiyan because Frieza killed Krillin right before my eyes, and then he threatend to kill your father next. And I sorta snapped and the Super Saiyan within me awakened.''

''So, anger is the key to becoming a Super Saiyan?''

''Yep. But let's do this outside.'' Goku said while opening the door.

''Okay, so are we going to do this?'' Pan asked Goku excited.

''You said it yourself. Anger is the key to becoming a Super Saiyan. So uhm... let me think for a moment... I've got it. You need to visualize that the Shadow Dragons are back, and that they are killing all those innocent people.''

''Okay. Visualize it.'' Pan closed her eyes and started to visualize the Shadow Dragons causing chaos.

''Her ki is rising a bit, but this is not enough. She needs more rage.'' ''Okay, now visualize that they killed every one of our family. Your mother, your father, your grandma, your uncle, even me.'' Suddenly Pan's body was surrounded by a golden aura. ''That's it, Pan. Let it all go.'' Pan was struggling to contain the power, though, and fell on the ground, completely exhausted.

''I'm... I'm sorry, I... I couldn't maintain it.'' Pan said while panting heavily.

''Hey, don't worry about it. These things need time. You'll get there. Rest for a bit, and when your strength has returned, we'll try it again.''

''Right.''

After a half an hour, Pan's strength was fully recovered, and she was ready to give it another try. Goku told her to visualize the same thing she did earlier. Pan was able to hold it a little while longer, but it ended with the same result as earlier.

''I think that's enough for today.''

''Damn it. Why can't I become a Super Saiyan?'' Pan asked Goku angry.

''Just relax. You will become a Super Saiyan in a matter of days at this rate.''

''But what if Trunks comes back before I'm a Super Saiyan?''

''Don't worry about that. I won't leave your side. Trunks won't be able to hurt you with me around.''

''Yeah, you're right. I shouldn't worry so much.''

''Okay then, let's eat. I'm starving.'' Goku said with a grin that made Pan smile. She loved that grin. Even if she had a bad day, Goku's grin would make her forget the bad day she had. Goku and Pan spent time together the rest of the day. They talked about things from the past, they went fishing, they also found a lake to swim in. Then they trained a bit.

Time seemed to fly by as it was already nighttime. Despite the fishing, swimming and training, Goku and Pan had a good deal of energy left, and they found it really hard to catch on some sleep.

''Goku, are you still awake?''

''Yeah. I can't sleep.''

''Me neither.'' It was silent for a few minutes when Goku suddenly started to tickle Pan. ''Aahahah, Goku. Stop it.''

''Make me stop.'' Goku said as he continued to tickle Pan.

''You wanna play it like that huh?'' Now Pan was tickeling Goku.

''Aahahahhhahah, Pan no, stop, ahahaha.'' Pan was right on top of him.

''Say uncle!''

''No... I won't.''

''Then I will just continue.''

''AHAhahahahha, okay, okay, uncle.''

''Good.''

Pan just noticed that she was on top of Goku and was blushing heavily, but for some reason she didn't want to get off. Goku and Pan were staring into each others eyes. They both leaned in and they locked lips. It was a very passionate one but this one wasn't a kiss of love. It was more a kiss of lust towards each other. Pan started to unbutton her pyjama's and threw them on the floor. After a few minutes a passionate kissing, they broke apart for some air.

''Pan, do you... I mean... are you... really ready for this?''

''Yes, my love. Yes, I am.'' They started kissing again. Goku flipped them over so he was on top. He got rid of Pan's pants, leaving her with only her bra and panties. Pan got up from the bed and got rid of her bra and her panties, leaving completely naked. Goku was just staring at her body. ''Is there something wrong with me, Goku?''

''Huh? No, no, it's just... that... You're so beautiful.'' Goku's remark made Pan blush. She then noticed a bulge in Goku's boxers.

''Let's get rid of that.'' Pan said as she pulled Goku's boxers down. ''Wow. It's so big. And it's rockhard.'' Pan started to rub Goku's manhood. ''It's... it's twitching.''

''Pan, aahh.''

Pan noticed how much Goku was enjoying it. ''Let's try something else.'' Pan gave Goku's penis a little lick. She licked it for a while and then put his crotch into her mouth.

''No, Pan. if you keep doing that, then I will... I will...'' Goku came into Pan's mouth. Goku noticed Pan swallowing all of it and cleaned his crotch. ''Tell me something. Since when did you become such a dirty girl?''

''It's because I'm with you that I am so dirty.''

Goku pulled Pan and laid her down onto the bed. ''It's my turn to make you feel good.'' He started licking Pan's neck, and played with her nipples. Soon his head went further down. He stared at Pan's wet vagina that had a cute pink color. Pan put her hands on her face of embarrasment. Goku began licking Pan's vagina, causing her to moan with pleasure. ''Ah, Goku, don't do that.'' After a while she was saying the complete opposite. ''Oh, Goku, please,...don't stop.'' Pan squirted right in Goku's face. He licked it off of his face, and positioned himself above her. ''Please be gentle. It's my first time after all.''

''Don't worry. I will.'' Goku slowly put in his penis into Pan's tight vagina. Pan bit her lip so she wouldn't scream from the pain. ''Pan? Are you okay? We can stop here if you want.''

''No, I'm okay. The pain has lessened now. Let's continue.''

Goku started to thrust slowly in and out. The pain Pan was experiencing a second ago is already gone and replaced with pleasure. ''Oh, Goku, harder, faster.'' Goku did as he was told and continued to thrust faster. Their hips looked like they moved on their own as they began to grind. Their moans and groans were full of lust and desire for each other. Soon they were reaching their climax.

''Pan, I'm going to... I'm gonna cum.''

''M-Me too. I'm cumming too.''

''Then, let's cum together.'' Goku said before smashing his lips onto Pan's.

''GOKU.''

''PAN.'' They both said their lover's name as they came at the same time. Goku felt himself exploding into her as he fell on top of her. Pan felt Goku's member pop out of her. Goku rolled off of Pan. They were both breathing heavily. Pan laid her head on Goku's chest.

''I love you, Goku.''

''I love you too, Pan. This felt like... it was the best night of my life.''

''I feel the same way.''

They shared a kiss and went to sleep. They knew what they did with each other, but they didn't care. All they knew is that they loved each other.


	9. I want you back

Chapter 9 I want you back

The next morning...

Goku was wide awake watching Pan sleep. Many thoughts drifted in his head.

''I can't believe we did ''that'' last night. It felt really great and all, but, am I wrong for doing this with Pan? No, of course it's wrong. She's my granddaughter, but why does it feel... so right. I still don't understand any of this. I mean, I know I love her very much, but still...''

''Goku.'' Pan said softly in her sleep and smiled.

''Hm? She's dreaming about me? Heh, she is so beautiful. She also looks a lot like Chichi when she was young. Hmm, I wonder how Chichi and Goten are doing. I know that Chichi and me and not together anymore, but that doesn't mean I can go check up on her. She was my wife for decades and Goten also lives there and I see no reason why I can't go and see how my son is doing, right? Even if they don't want to see me anymore.''

Suddenly Pan opened her eyes and stretched her arms. She noticed that Goku was watching her.

''Goodmorning, beautiful.'' Goku said with a smile.

''Morning, lover.''

''Slept well last night?''

''I haven't slept this good in years. And to wake with such a sight in next to me is a really nice extra.'' Pan said while her cheeks turned bright red.

Goku also felt his cheeks heat up. ''Eheheheheh. Well, are you ready to start with your training again?''

''Uhm, I uh... I actually want to... skip it.. today.''

''Huh? But why?'' Goku asked confused.

''I actually wanted to just lay here with you the whole day, if that's okay with you.''

''Well why didn't you say so? You know I would like that. You don't need to train every day. Besides, there is always tomorrow.''

''I knew you would understand.'' Pan laid her head on Goku's chest en wrapped her arm around his waist. ''If it was possible, I would sleep like this forever.''

''Forever.'' Goku mumbled. That specific word made Goku a bit sad. Because Goku fused with Shenron, he became immortal and he will never die or even age. And the thought of him staying young while Pan will get older every single year until she eventually dies, felt like a knife through his heart. If it was up to him, Pan would be with him forever. ''Wait a minute. If Shenron is fused with me, that should mean that I', able to grant wishes, right? I'll ask him.''

In Goku's mind,

''Hey Shenron. Can I ask you something?''

''Of course, Goku. Ask and I shall answer.''

''Well, it's just... You're fused with me now, right. That's because I am immortal and all that, right?''

''That is correct.''

''But does that mean that I can also grant wishes like you?''

''Indeed. You have the power to grant wishes like I do. But remember, you can only fullfill wishes that are within my power. Even if you are the most powerful being in the universe, I am still a part of you now and wishes beyond my power cannot be granted.''

''I understand. But wait, It's been 10 years since our last wish. Doesn't that mean that if I do grant a wish, that I will somehow turn evil by the negative energy of the Dragon Balls?''

''No. Because of your pure heart and soul, the negative energy cannot take control of you.''

''Really, That's great. Alrighty then. Thanks Shenron. Nice talking to ya.''

''Farewell.'' Shenron said before disappearing.

''Hmmmm. I wonder why he said farewell. I guess it's just a automatic response or something. But anyways, that's really neat. I can grant wishes and I won't evil by the negative energy of the Dragon Balls. But I can't just wish for Pan to become immortal or something. First I have to discuss this with her. Pan, are you still awake?''

''Huh? Yes, I'm still awake.''

''Well, I want to ask you something. And this is something big. It will turn your world upside down.''

''Okay. What is it?'' Pan asked very curious.

''Well, I have been thinking about us and since I'm immortal, I thought we could both be...'' Goku suddenly stopped midsentence when he felt someone nearing their location.

''Both be... what?'' Pan asked him.

''Pan, quick grab your clothes and put them on, now!''

''Huh? Why? What's wrong?'' Pan asked confused.

''I don't think your uncle would be happy if he sees me with you laying on my chest with absolutely no clothes on.''

''Uncle Goten is coming here? But... I can't sense him.'' Pan started to concentrate a little harder and noticed that Goten was indeed heading towards Goku and Pan. ''Oh shit. He'll be here soon.'' Pan said as she quickly got out of bed and started putting here clothes back on. Goku also grabbed his blue gi and put them on as fast as possible.

''Huh? That's weird.'' Goten thought while flying towards grandpa Gohan's house. ''Why do I feel both dad and Pan's ki? Why would she be there so early in the morning? Oh well, it doesn't really matter anyways. I just gotta bring dad back home.''

Goku and Pan were fully dressed now and were waiting for Goten's arrival. ''I'll go outside to meet him.'' Goku said while opening the front door.

''Okay.'' Pan responded back.

''Oh. There's dad.'' Goten thought while landing in front of his father. ''Hey, dad. How're you doing?''

''I'm doing fine, I guess. How about you and your mom?''

''Me and mom are also doing fine, but she's the reason why I came here.''

''Huh? What do you mean? Is there something wrong with her?'' Goku asked concerned. Just then Pan also came outside.

''Hey, uncle Goten. How've you been?''

''I'm doing fine. But why are you here and not at home with your parents?'' Goten asked confused.

''Uhhh, that's a long story. But I heard your conversation with Gok- grandpa.'' Pan quickly corrected herself. ''Is there something wrong with her?''

''Uh, no. It's just that she send me to get you with me, dad. She wants to talk to you.''

''Really? That's great. But what did she want to talk about?''

''Beats me. When I woke up she just said to me: ''Goten, go and get your father and bring him to me. I want to talk to him.''

''Okay, Well, grab my shoulder and we'll use my instant transmission.'' When Goku was trying to search for Chichi's ki, something popped in his head.''Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Goten, can you watch Pan for me?''

''Huh? Why?''

''I'll explain it all later. Just do this for me alright.''

''Well, okay then. If that's what you want.'' Goten said very confused.

''Well, I'm off.'' As both Goten and Pan saw Goku disappear in a instant, Goten couldn't help but wonder why he had to watch over Pan, who was a grown woman herself. It didn't make any sense to him, so he asked her.

''Hey um, Pan. Why did dad ask me to watch over you. I mean, it's not like you are a child anymore. So... why?''

Pan knew all too well why Goku asked Goten to watch over her. Ever since Trunks tried to rape Pan, Goku has been very protective of her. You could even say very overprotective. But she didn't want to tell the truth since Trunks is Goten's best friend. They always have been, but it seems like she has no choice. ''Well, you see, um... How about we go inside?''

''Ummm... okay.'' Goten said while scratching his head in the usual Son-fashion.

At Chichi's house,

Goku teleported in front of Chichi, making her scare the living hell out of her. ''Oh, Goku, it's you. You shouldn't scare people like that. You're going to give someone a heart attack one of these days.''

''Eheheehhehh. Sorry about that. Pan said the same thing to me. I'm trying to work on it though. So, what did you want to talk about?'' Chichi ran to Goku and hugged him tightly. ''Chichi, what's wrong?'' Goku asked concerned, hearing her cry.

''I want you back Goku.''

Goku wasn't sure if he heard it correctly. She wants him back. Not too long ago, when he returned after being gone for 10 years, she kicked him out. And now she wants him back. ''What was that?''

''You heard me. I want you back. I want you to come back and live with me and Goten again. I want to see your face when I wake up. I just want us to be a family again.''

''But... I came back. And... you were the one who kicked me out.''

''I know. I know. And I recently realized that it was a huge mistake. I shouldn't have ever kicked you out. And I promise that I won't do it ever again. You are the only man I'll ever really love, Goku.''

''But... Chichi... I... I don't know what to say.''

''Please say yes. Please say that you'll come home again.''

''I... I...''

Will Goku choose to spend his life with Chichi, or will he choose to be with Pan and grant her immortality so he can spend a eternity with her? Find out next time.

**I want to apologize that I haven't updated in these 4 months. I've had a writer's block for quite some time but I can assure you that I am back and maybe I'll write some more fics soon.**


	10. I've chosen

Chapter 10 I've chosen

''HE DID WHAT?'' Goten screamed as he just heard what Trunks tried to do to Pan.

''Uncle Goten, please stay calm.''

''HOW CAN I STAY CALM AFTER WHAT HE DID? I'm going to kill him.'' Goten said as he ran to the door.

''No, you don't have to. Nothing happened. He didn't rape me.'' Pan said as she was trying to keep Goten calm.

''W-what?'' Goten asked as he calmed down a bit after hearing that.

''G-grandpa... He appeared in the nick of time. If he'd appeared 10 seconds later, then... I would've...'' Pan started crying just thinking about what would've happened if Goku didn't save her.

''H-Hey, d-don't worry about it. You shouldn't think about what could've happened. You'll only let it control your life that way.'' Goten said as he was trying to comfort his niece.

''I know. I know. Grandpa said the same thing.'' Pan said while wiping her tears away.

''It's just that... I can't believe Trunks would try to do such a thing.'' Goten could feel his rage growing stronger by the second. ''I'm still going to kick his ass.''

''I don't think that's necessary.''

''Why not?''

''Well, when grandpa appeared and noticed what Trunks was about to do... Let's just say that after grandpa was done with him, maybe only senzu beans would be able to repair the damage he received. And that's just a ''maybe''.''

''A-all right. So he beat him that badly huh?''

''Yeah. I was the one who stopped grandpa. If I didn't, then Trunks would've been killed.''

''You seem like you still care for him. Why? After what he tried to do to you.'' Goten said angrily.

''I... Of course I still care about him. We've been through a lot. I just wanna know why he tried to rape me. But I'm also afraid that if I go and talk to him, that he'll try it again and that he will succeed this time. But I'm also afraid that if I go with grandpa that grandpa will actually kill him this time.''

''I see. So that's the reason dad doesn't want to leave you alone.''

''Yes. It is. But I'm also too afraid to be alone. Even if grandpa went fishing I went with him.'' Pan said while looking down.

''But why? If you surpress your ki he won't be able to know where you are.'' Goten then noticed a ''I might've already told him something.'' kind of face. ''Unless you already told him where you're staying.''

''Yes, I did. And now I totally regret it, but how could I've known he would try to do such a thing?''

''Well, I understand. You've been through a lot and you thought you could trust him. And since you've known him since you were a baby, he was almost like a relative to you, correct?''

''Yeah. Seems like you will never completely know people huh?''

''Yeah, I guess you could say that.'' Goten said scratching his head in the similar Son-fashion. Just then Goku instant transmissioned himself before Goten and Pan, startling Goten and Pan.

''Jeez, how many times have I told you to not do that, grandpa? One of these days you're really gonna kill us.'' Pan said while standing up a bit irritated.

''Huh? Oh yeah, sorry about that. Uhm, Goten, you can go back to your mother now.''

''Uhm, okay.'' Just when Goten was about to leave he turned around and said: ''You know something, dad. You really are a great man.''

Goku turned around and said: ''What? What are you talking about?''

''You know what I'm talking about. Anyways, I have to go now. I'll see you later. Bye.'' Goten said as he flew on his way home.

''Bye.'' Goku said as he saw Goten flying back home. He then turned to Pan. ''What was that all about?'' Goku asked out of curiousity.

''Well, I told him what Trunks tried to do.''

''Oh. I see.'' Goku said a bit suprised. ''So was he about to turn into a rage monster like me?''

''Yeah, almost.'' Pan kinda chuckled. ''So, is grandma okay? What did she want to talk about anyway?''

''Well you see, she asked me to come over because...'' Pan waited for Goku to finish his sentence. ''Because she wants me back.''

''She wants you back? But a few weeks ago she kicked you out of the house because she didn't want to see you anymore.'' Pan said a bit confused.

''I-I know. Even I thought it was a bit strange. She said that it was her biggest mistake to let me go and she wants me back so that we can be a real family again.''

''Soooo...?'' Pan asked as if she was waiting for Goku to say something.

''So what?''

''What did you say to grandma?''

''Well... I said...'' Before Goku could finish his sentence, Pan interrupted him.

''Let me guess. You chose to be with grandma, didn't you?''

''What? No, Pan, wait. Let me explain.''

''You don't need to. I can see it all over your face. What were we thinking anyways? There's no way a relationship like ours could last long.''

''No, Pan, it isn't like that.''

''Save it. You know what. I'm leaving. I'll just pack my things and get out of here.'' Pan grabbed her bags and started putting her things back in.

''No, Pan. I didn't choose Chi Chi. I chose you.'' Pan immediately stopped packing her things and turned her face to Goku.

''You... you did?... No... you're just saying that to make me feel better.''

''No, Pan. It's the truth. You are the one I really love.''

''But... what about grandma? You were her husband for so many years. I just thought that you would... you know...''

Goku grabbed Pan's hands. '' I know that but, I didn't really love her. I cared deeply for her, but it wasn't anything like what I feel for you , Pan. You are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with.''

''Do you really mean that?''

''I do. I want you to be at my side for as long as I live.'' Goku and Pan hugged and held each other tightly.

''You know that's not possible.'' Pan said while getting loose from the hug. She then bent her head down to look at the floor.

''What do you mean?''

''Did you forget? You're immortal. I can't be with you forever. Eventually I will grow old and die while you will remain young and be among the living forever.''

Goku then remembered what he was about to ask Pan earlier in the morning. ''Now that you mention it, do you remember that I was about to ask you something this morning?''

''Huh? I don't reca-... Oh yeah. You were about to say something but then you felt uncle Goten's ki nearing towards us.''

''Yeah. Well, you see, this morning I asked Shenron if I was able to grant wishes like he does. And he said yes.''

''Really? That's great. But I don't know what's that got to do with me.''

''Well, I was thinking, and I want to know how you would feel if you were able to spend a eternity with me.''

Pan looked at Goku with her eyes as wide as possible. ''So you mean that, I can be immortal like you?''

Goku nodded. ''That's right. Then we'll be able to be together forever. So what do you say, huh?''

''I-I don't know. I mean, what will my mom and dad say if they see us staying the same while they'll be getting older? And uncle Goten? I don't know about this. This will change so many things.''

''I understand if you need some time to think about it. After all I'll be here forever so I have all the time of the world.'' Goku grinned with his typical Son-grin. ''I hope she says yes, though. She might be my granddaughter but I truly, deeply love her. And I wouldn't know what to do if she eventually passes away.''

Pan knew that it would seem strange to her parents if they'll just keep getting older while she'll remain the same. But did she really care? She loves Goku. And she wants to be with him until the day she dies. But it she was immortal, they'll be together forever. But her friends and family will still be suspecting something. But the question still remains: Did she really care about that? The answer was no. She didn't care about any of that. She loves Goku and nothing will stand in her way, not even death. And so with that thought, her mind has been made up.

''Yes.''

''Huh? What was that?'' Goku asked as he looked straight at Pan.

''I said yes. I want to be immortal together with you.''

''You really mean it, Pan?''

''Yes I do. I realized that you are the one I want to spend the rest of my life, or in this case, a eternity with.''

''Well okay then. It's settled. But are you really sure you want to do this? I don't think it can be reversed.''

''Yes, I'm positive.''

''Alright then. Then I'll grant you your wish.'' Goku's eyes turned red which scared Pan a bit, but she remembered that Shenron eyes are also red so she thought that it must come from him. Suddenly she noticed that a gold aura surrounded her, a bit like a super saiyan aura, but it suddenly disappeared and Goku's eyes returned to normal. ''So now it's official. You are immortal.''

''Huh, I don't feel that different though.''

''Well, I don't feel that different from how I used to feel, so I shouldn't worry about that.''

Pan jumped up to smash her lips onto Goku's. Her arms embraced Goku's neck to deepen the kiss. Suddenly Pan's tongue tries to enter Goku's mouth which he gladly accepts. Their tongues started to play with eachother and they could hear eachother moans from the sheer pleasure they're feeling. It felt like heaven and they wished they could do this forever but the lack of oxygen prevents them from doing that. After a few minutes they broke apart, looking deep into each others eyes.

''I love you, Son Goku.'' Pan said as she hugged him tightly.

''I love you too, Pan. I will always love you, no matter what.''


End file.
